There is conventionally known, as apparatus for actually capturing and monitoring the surrounding of a vehicle with the use of a camera, apparatus set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H3-99952. As shown in FIG. 29(a), this apparatus (vehicle surrounding situation monitor) is provided at the surrounding of a vehicle 100 with a plurality of vehicle surrounding situation monitoring cameras (a˜f). This apparatus is arranged such that partial images captured by the respective cameras are converted in plan elevation to form partial images in plan elevation, and that these partial images are synthesized to form a whole image in plan elevation as shown in FIG. 29(b), and that this whole image is displayed on a display (TV monitor) 200.
In the apparatus above-mentioned, however, the road monitoring cameras are not so arranged as to display even a rear scene. Accordingly, when intended to display a rear scene on the display at the time of backing operation, it is required to additionally dispose a rear monitoring camera g on the vehicle 100, in addition to the road capturing cameras above-mentioned.